A Special Christmas
by pinkharts
Summary: Is Christmas this year going to be perfect for the Clique? Or will Christmas be a complete disaster? I just felt like writing this story for fun, since Christmas is coming soon! Read on to find out!Better description inside. PLEASE R&R!
1. Character Introductions

**Character Introductions**

**Massie Block-** Massie has had a very good Thanksgiving break. Now, Christmas is approaching fast and Massie wants to do something very special with Derrington for Christmas. So, she starts planning different ideas on how to spend Christmas with Derrington. Finally, she comes up with a solution, and knows what the best thing to do for Christimas is. She starts to casually drop hints to Derrington to make her wish come true. However, is Derrington smart enough to figure out what Massie is hinting to him? Or will he be completely oblivious to the clues and ruin Massie's perfect Christmas?

**Kristen Gregory-** She has plans set up to have a perfect day with Kemp Hurley on Christmas. So far, everything is going well for her, until something unexpectedly happens. Whatever happens, it may ruin her ideal perfect date with Kemp Hurley...

**Alicia Rivera-** Alicia is happily in a relationship with Josh Hotz. Josh invites Alicia over to his house for Christmas and Alicia happily accepts. That is, until one of Josh's family member, accidentally blurts out a piece of information that isn't meant for Alicia's ears. Will this piece of information affect Alicia and Josh's relationship? Or will Alicia merely brush away the information like it is a piece of lint on her jacket?

**Dylan Marvil-** She sadly breaks up with her boyfriend, right before Christmas comes. Too bad for her, because it seems like she is the only girl without a boyfriend, to spend the holiday with. Will Dylan spend Christmas alone with her family? Or will she find a new boyfriend in time to celebrate Christmas with him?

**Claire Lyons-** After spending Thanksgiving break with Cam, Claire wants to spend more time with him during Christmas. However, Cam says that he is too busy because his family will be going to Aspen for Christmas break. Suddenly, Claire feels rejected, and has no one besides her family to spend Christmas with. And no way does Claire want to spend Christmas with her family. She can't spend the holiday with Massie and the other girls, because she knows that they will be too busy with their boyfriends. Is Claire going to spend Christmas alone too, just like Dylan? Because, it seems like there's nothing that she can do to fix this problem...

---

Will the Clique have a merry Christmas this year? Or will Christmas be a total disaster?

---

The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in, is staying in.

---

PLEASE review! Love ya lots!


	2. A Warm Start

**Author's Note-****Hey! This Clique story is completely irrelevant to my 3 other stories. This one is about Christmas in New York with The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys. FYI- The Pretty Committee and Briarwood Boys are in high school. Sorry if this first chapter isn't so good, I have a headache right now, and I think I'm sick now. This is going to be a short chapter. PLEASE R&R!!!**

**Massie's Mansion**

**Massie's Room**

**Saturday 2:30 P.M.**

Massie Block sighed, as she looked outside her window. It was snowing lightly and Christmas was coming up soon.

Christmas. Massie thought that Christmas was one of the best holidays ever.

This year, Massie wanted to do something very special with Derrington on Christmas. She had no clue on what to do yet, but she would start brainstorming soon. Massie wanted the last couple of weeks before Christmas to be pretty good, so on Christmas Eve and Christmas, it would be perfect.

Massie's cell phone suddenly vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Derrington calling.

"Hello?" Massie picked up.

"Hey, Block." Derrington said.

"Hey, what's up?" Massie asked, wondering why Derrington had called her.

"Do you want to go ice skating now?" Derrington asked her.

"Sure, where?" Massie asked, glad that she was going to get out of her house today. She was stuck at home for the whole morning, and was bored to death.

"There's one near my house, I'll pick you up, ok?" Derrington said.

"Ok, see you later." Massie said. "Bye."

"Bye."

Massie changed out of her pajamas. She didn't bother changing her clothes in the morning, because she knew she wasn't going out anywhere, until now.

Massie got out her thickest fur jacket, a pair of jeans, Uggs, a scarf, and gloves.

Massie put them all on in a flash, and went downstairs to wait for Derrington.

_Beep! Beep!_

A car horn sounded outside of Massie's house. Massie peeked outside and saw that Derrington was outside waiting for her.

Massie eagerly went out of her house to meet Derrington. The cold, winter air and snow greeted Massie's warm and rosy cheeks.

Massie automatically shivered. This was one thing she didn't like of winter. It was sometimes way too cold. She sometimes wished it wouldn't snow in New York. She wished that New York's temperature and weather could be more like California's.

Massie quickly got into Derrington's car, shivering madly.

"Hey." Derrington greeted her, kissing her on the lips.

"He-hey." Massie stuttered, her lips chattering uncontrollably. The car was so much warmer, and it made Massie instantly feel good, and Derrington's quick little kiss had made her lips a tiny bit warmer.

Seeing how Massie was shivering and cold, Derrington leaned over and hugged Massie and held her as tightly as he could.

Massie smiled and leaned closer next to Derrington and rested her head on Derrington's shoulder.

Derrington and Massie spent the next five minutes kissing in the back seats, until Derrington's driver, John, rapped on the back seat.

"Ahem."

Massie and Derrington quickly broke apart from eachother. Massie felt her face turning red.

Derrington smiled shyly at Massie.

For the rest of the ride, Massie and Derrington sat quietly in the back.

Finally, Massie and Derrington arrived at the park.

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	3. Skating On Thin Ice

**Author's Note-**** Yay! I'm not sick anymore! Anyways, here's the 2****nd**** chapter. This chapter is longer than the first one! Hope you like it! R&R!!!**

**Merrywood Park**

**Ice Skating Rink**

**Saturday- 2:41 P.M.**

As Massie and Derrington got out of the car, the cold frigid air greeted them once again. Almost instantly, Massie started shivering again.

"Aww, you poor thing." Derrington said. "Do you want my jacket?"

"No th-thanks." Massie managed to say.

"You sure?" Derrington said, looking at Massie.

"I'm sure." Massie smiled at him. "Thanks though."

This was what Massie loved the most about Derrington. He was always so caring and kind to her.

"No problem." Derrington said, smiling back at Massie. "I'm sure once you start skating, you won't be cold."

"I hope so." Massie said.

Massie and Derrington made their way to the little shop that was set up right next to the ice skating rink.

"Hi, two pairs of skate, please." Derrington told the man at the store.

"What size?" the man asked them.

"Size 9 and-" Derrington said, turning around to face Massie.

"And size 7." Massie said, filling in the blank.

"Ok." The man went to the back and returned with two pairs of skates.

"Thanks." Derrington said, taking the skates from the man. "How much will that be?"

"It's ten dollars for an hour." The man said. "So it'll be twenty dollars in total."

"Ok." Derrington said, taking out two ten-dollar bills from his pockets and giving it to the man.

"Oh, I totally forgot my money." Massie exclaimed, "Do you want me to pay you back next time?"

"No," Derrington shook his head. "don't worry about it."

Massie smiled and reached up and gave Derrington a big kiss. "Thanks, you're the best."

This was another thing that Massie loved about Derrington. He was always the gentleman, buying things for Massie and taking her to awesome places.

Massie strapped on her skates and stood up wobbly. "Whoa, this is kinda hard."

Derrington stood up too and took Massie's hands. "Once you get used to it, it's not hard at all."

"You're such a know-it-all." Massie teased. "Have you been skating before?"

"Yeah, I have." Derrington said. "It's so much fun."

They slowly made their way to the ice rink.

The second Massie set her feet onto the ice, she slipped and landed on the ice with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Massie exclaimed, trying to get up. She wasn't having a lot of success getting up, because her hands and knees kept slipping on the ice.

Derrington rushed over and helped Massie up.

"That hurt like hell." Massie complained, rubbing her butt.

Derrington laughed, "Don't worry. You'll learn how to skate soon."

Derrington took Massie's hands and led her around the rink.

"Just push your feet in front of you, one by one." Derrington told Massie, as she started to get the hang of it.

"You got it!" Derrington exclaimed. He then let go of Massie's hands to see if she could skate all by herself.

Apparently, she couldn't, because right after Derrington let go, Massie's feet wobbled and collapsed. She fell onto the ice again.

Derrington chuckled. "Or not."

Massie pouted playfully. "Stop teasing me and help me up." She held up her arms to Derrington.

Derrington laughed and took Massie's arms and pulled her up.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Massie asked casually, holding onto the edge, wondering how Derrington would respond.

"I don't know, exactly." Derrrington answered.

_Yes, you do! You have to take me out somewhere special! _Massie screamed silently.

"So, what you're saying is that you don't have any plans?" Massie asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Derrington sighed.

"Maybe you should do something special." Massie suggested slyly. She was going to give hints daily to Derrington to make him into doing something special for her.

"Like what?" Derrington asked, looking confused.

Massie sighed, a bit exasperated now. "I don't know. You have to come up with something."

Derrington nodded. "Maybe."

Massie's heart sank. Maybe? She was hoping for a yes.

"Come on, let's keep on skating." Derrington said, taking Massie's hands and leading her to the center of the ice skating rink.

Massie let Derrington pull her to the center, but for the rest of the remaining time, Massie skated without any energy.

Derrington was completely oblivious to Massie's disappointment.

Not wanting to be too close to Derrington anymore, Massie decided to try to skate by herself-without Derrington's help. After what Derrington had said to her, and him not getting her clue, Massie was very sad.

Massie pushed off and started to skate. She was doing pretty well and that cheered up Massie a bit.

Suddenly, Massie felt her right foot starting to wobble and shake, and before she could do anything, her foot twisted and gave out beneath her. Massie collapsed onto the ice hard. She yelped out in pain.

Hearing Massie scream, Derrington rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Massie, what's wrong?" Derrington asked.

"I think I broke my ankle." Massie grimaced painfully.

"What?" Derrington said, looking a bit scared.

"Yeah, I was skating, and then suddenly, I fell down." Massie told him. "And I guess my ankle got crushed."

"Here, I'm going to take you to the hospital." Derrington said, lifting Massie up.

There was nothing Massie could do right now, she didn't really want to have anything to do with Derrington right now, but that wasn't a choice for her. She was stuck at an ice skating rink with a broken ankle. If Derrington didn't help her, who would?

Massie winced as she got up and put a bit of pressure on her right foot to test if it was ok.

"Can you walk at all?" Derrington asked her.

Massie shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Ok." Derrington picked Massie up into his arms and carried her out of the ice skating rink, not even slipping once.

Derrington gently set her down onto the bench, and delicately took off her ice skates.

Massie immediately softened up a bit. Derrington was being so kind to her while she was treating him like trash.

Derrington took off his own skates and then returned his and Massie's skates to the shop. When he returned, Derrington put on his shoes.

"Here," Derrington said, taking Massie's Uggs. "hold this."

Massie took her Uggs and held it in her arms.

Derrington picked Massie up again and carried her to the front of the park and called John to pick them up.

Five minutes later, John arrived at the park.

Derrington gently put Massie inside the car and then got in.

"What happened to you, Miss Block?" John asked, seeing Massie's discomfort.

"I kinda like broke my ankle." Massie answered grimly.

"Yeah, so we need to take her to the hospital." Derrington said.

"Ok, no problem." John said and pulled out of the park and onto the road.

"Don't worry, Massie." Derrington assured her. "We'll be there in no time."

Massie smiled at him. "Thanks, you're so kind and sweet."

Derrington kissed Massie and said, "I know."

Massie laughed and lightly smacked Derrington on the shoulder.

To try to avoid the pain, Massie decided to fall asleep. Sure enough, in less than five minutes, Massie was fast asleep and she didn't feel any pain at all.

---

**PLEASE review! Love ya lots!**


	4. Who Needs Boyfriends? I Don't!

**Author's Note-**** Hey, sorry I haven't updated my story in such a long time. I've been too busy. I'm so glad it's the weekend, now I have time to update my stories! Anyways, here's the next chapter! It's SUPER short...R&R!!**

**Claire's House**

**Claire's Room**

**Saturday- 4:45 P.M.**

"What?" Claire exclaimed, "What do you mean you can't come and spend Christmas with me?"

She had been talking to Cam on her cell phone for the past ten minutes, trying to figure out why Cam couldn't celebrate Christmas with her, and why couldn't he change his mind and plans.

"Look," Cam sighed, "I've told you a bunch of times already. I can't come because my family and I are going to Aspen for Christmas."

"So? Why can't you cancel it or something?" Claire asked desperately. She really wanted Cam to spend Christmas with her.

Cam was beginning to get angry and annoyed. "Because, this is something that my family and I have planned for since the beginning of the year."

"Oh, so you would ditch me for Christmas in Aspen?" Claire snapped.

"Claire, you know it's not like that." Cam said, "Besides, there's nothing I can do to change it."

"I can't believe you." Claire said quietly.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something to make you feel better" Cam said.

"You could come spend Christmas with me!" Claire said hopefully.

"No, besides that." Cam groaned.

"Fine, whatever. There's nothing else you can do to make me feel better. Have fun in Aspen with your family." Claire snarled, snapping her phone shut and throwing it onto her bed.

Claire sighed, how could this happen to her? This year, Christmas is supposed to be perfect. But now, since Cam was going to be gone, Christmas was going to be a long way from perfect.

Claire's cell phone suddenly rang. She picked it up and looked at the screen, and saw that Cam was calling her. She grumbled and ignored it. Finally, after a little while, her phone stopped ringing. Claire turned her phone off, just in case Cam decided to call her again.

"Claire, come down here!" Claire heard her mom call her.

"Coming!" Claire yelled.

Claire reluctantly got up and went downstairs to meet her mom.

"What's up?" Claire asked, wondering why her mom looked so excited and happy.

"Your cousins and friends are coming over for Christmas break!" Claire's mom exclaimed.

Her friends from Florida were coming over to visit her? Claire was absolutely thrilled, but on the other hand, she was also a bit worried. She wondered if her friends were still the same. She was pretty certain that they would be surprised at the way how Claire had changed since they last saw her.

"Aren't you excited?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Claire smiled. All of her old friends and cousins were in Florida, and the thought of them coming over made Claire very happy.

Claire was glad that her mom had told her, because she was having a crappy day, and this piece of information had lifted her spirits.

"When are they coming?" Claire asked.

"They're arriving tomorrow!"

"Really? That's so awesome!" Claire exclaimed, she had no idea that they were coming that early. _Well, the earlier the better. _Claire thought. Then she wouldn't have to be all sad over Cam not being able to spend Christmas with her.

Claire went back up to her room and decided to e-mail her friends and cousins about how exicted she was that they were coming over to visit her. After that, she would clean her room and go shopping for Christimas gifts.

Who needs boyfriends, when you've got friends and cousins?

---

**PLEASE review! Yeah, it was hecka short… Love ya lots!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note-****Ok, sorry to all you people who were waiting so long for my story to be updated. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to finish this story by the Christmas of NEXT YEAR, seeing as it's already too late for this year. I'm going to mainly focus on my other two BIG stories, ****My Own Version of Sealed With a Diss**** and ****Summer Love.**** But, if I have extra time, I'll definitely update this story! Thanks for being so patient!**

**XOXO,**

**-pinkharts-**


	6. Shopping for Gifts

**Author's Note-**** Well, since I have the whole week off, I have time for a chapter for this story! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short. R&R!!!**

**The Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**Sunday-2:34 P.M.**

"And I was like really pissed when I found out." Alicia continued gossiping on her phone with Kristen. Today had been a lazy day for Alicia so far. She was lying on her bed, reading a magazine and talking on the phone at the same time.

"Yeah, I can't believe she actually did that." Kristen scoffed.

Suddenly, Alicia's cell phone beeped, signaling that there was another phone call. "Hold on, Kris," Alicia said, she clicked a button. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby," Josh's warm voice came over the line.

"Hey, Josh," Alicia smiled, "one second, ok?"

"Sure,"

Alicia switched back to the other line, where Kristen was waiting. "Hey, can I call you back later?"

Kristen groaned and sighed, "Ok, fine, but you better not forgot like last time."

Alicia laughed, "I won't, I promise. Bye!"

"Bye." Kristen hung up.

Alicia switched back to Josh. "So, why did you call me?"

"Oh, so I can't call you?" Josh pretended to be hurt.

Alicia giggled, "No, I love it when you call."

Josh laughed, "Good, because I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with me and family."

"Of course I do!" Alicia quickly answered. So far, the Christmas vacation was so boring for her. There was nothing to do at her house and no where to go. Finally, she had a good excuse to leave the house.

"Great, and also, can you help me shop for presents?" Josh asked.

"Sure, of course." Alicia said, glad that she could go to the mall. "Why do you need my help, though?"

"Well, because I suck at shopping for gifts, and you're a natural at shopping." Josh simply said.

Alicia laughed, "Right, that's so true."

"Of course it is." Josh said, "I'll come pick you up right now."

"Right now?" Alicia panicked, she wasn't even dressed and ready yet.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Josh paused.

"No, no, it's fine." Alicia said, "I'll see you soon, bye." She quickly hung up. She jumped off her bed, quickly made her bed, and ran to her bathroom. She browsed through her drawers, trying to remember where she had put her favorite brush last night. She finally found it and quickly brushed her hair as best as she could. She applied some make up on and sprayed her hair with some hair spray. She changed into an entire different outfit that was suited for a trip to the mall. She ran down the stairs and slipped on her black MiuMiu flats. She then realized she forgot her white Chloé bag, so she had to run back upstairs and into her room to get her bag. Just as Alicia reached the floor, she heard a honk outside her house. She peeked outside and saw that Josh had arrived. She flung open the door and eagerly climbed into Josh's car.

"Hey," she panted, as she slid into the leather seat.

"Hey, you sound you just had a serious workout." Josh joked.

Alicia rolled her eyes, everyone knew she didn't workout. She couldn't even run well. "Yeah, that's what it feels like to me."

Josh leaned in and kissed Alicia. "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," Alicia said, "but for that, you have to kiss me again."

Josh smiled, "Ha, that's no problem." he leaned in and kissed Alicia again.

"So, where are we headed?" Alicia asked, leaning against the back of the seat.

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's go to the Westchester Mall," Alicia said, "they have the best stores there."

Josh nodded, "Sounds good to me,"

Alicia closed her eyes and relaxed against Josh's shoulder as she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

**Alicia: hey, I told u I would call u bak, but I'm just gonna text u**

**Kirsten: hey, np. Wats' up?**

**Alicia: nm, I'm just in the car w/josh on the way 2 the mall**

**Kristen: ohh, was that who called u on the phone earlier?**

**Alicia: ya**

**Kristen: cool, I g2g now, talk 2 u later**

**Alicia: k, bye**

**Kristen: bye**

Alica snapped her phone shut and slipped it back into the purse.

"We're here," Josh said, opening the door. Alicia got out and followed after Josh into the mall.

---

**Sorry if this chapter isn't so good. I kinda have to get into the mood of writing this story. REVIEW! Luv ya! **


	7. Another Mishap

**Author's Note-**** Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's a short chapter. R&R!!!!**

**The Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Front Lawn**

**Monday- 5:56 P.M.**

"Shut up!" Dylan screamed, resisting the urge to slap her boyfriend, Steve. The two had been arguing for half an hour non stop. Dylan had just found out that Stevehad been cheating on her with a girl at school. "I can't believe you!"

Steve took a step closer to Dylan. "Dylan, please, just let me explain."

Dylan shook her head and took a step back. "What? No! There's nothing left to explain! What else could there possibly be to explain?"

Steve tried again, "It wasn't what it seemed like! She liked me, but I didn't like her! I swear!"

Dylan was outraged. "Ehmagawd, that's the _worst _lie I've ever heard! Stop talking and lying to me! You know what you did! We _all _do!"

Steve was speechless, his mouth hanging open like a fish, trying to think up of something to say. Dylan flipped her hair to one side and tore off the necklace Steve had give her. She flung the necklace at Steve and it landed on the ground. "Take your thing, I don't want it anymore." Tear were pooling in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks.

Steve bent down and retrieved the necklace. He looked kind of scared at Dylan's fury. "Please, Dylan, you don't really mean that do you?"

Dylan let out a blood curdling scream. "I mean it! I hate you! I never ever want to see you again!" she let out another scream and ran to her front door. Her mascara was completely messed up, slowly making its way down both her cheeks. She turned around to see Steve one last time. For a brief second, Dylan almost felt sorry for Steve. The way he was just standing there, looking shocked and sad, made her feel kind of bad. But then she quickly cleared that thought away from her head. She flung open the door and then slammed the door. She ran upstairs without offering any explanation to her bewildered mom.

By the time Dylan reached her room, she was sobbing and her face was completely red and puffy. Dylan threw herself onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. She kept going over the scenes in her head. The fighting, the shouting, the disbelief and shock. Even now, Dylan was still shocked about what Steve had done. She thought Steve was the most trust worthy man she ever knew. Guess she was totally wrong about that.

Dylan's cell phone suddenly rang, telling her that she had received a new text. She got up and walked over to her desk, picking up her phone. She flipped open her phone and read the text message.

**Steve: Dylan, plz 4give me. I swear I wont do it ever again!**

Dylan scoffed, _Oh, now he admits he did something wrong._ She shut her phone without replying. As Dylan walked back to her bed, she passed by her open window. She glanced out and saw Steve still standing there like a dork. She groaned and frowned. She slammed the window shut, flopping herself back onto her bed. Her cell phone rang again. This time, she didn't even bother looking at it. Her phone wouldn't stop ringing though, every 5 minutes, her phone would start ringing. Annoyed, Dylan picked up her phone and threw it at the wall. It hit the wall with a small bam and shattered into tiny pieces, sprinkling her carpet like snow.

After a while, Dylan suddenly realized something. She had just dumped her boyfriend _right _before Christmas. Now she had no one to spend Christmas with. What will she do?

---

**Again, sorry this chapter is short. But, if you review, I will update this story much faster! So, REVIEW!**


	8. Movie and Studying

**Author's Note-**** OMG-I totally forgot about this story! I am SO SO sorry I haven't update in SOOO long! So, I will make the next chapter super super good, because this chapter won't have that much going on! R&R!!**

**Cinema Theater**

**Room 3**

**Tuesday- 5:15 P.M.**

"Come on," Kemp Hurley whispered to Kristen, pulling her hand to the middle row of seats. Kemp and Kristen had agreed to go on a movie date just a few hours prior to their arrival at the movie theater.

Kristen giggled; she didn't know why she laughed for no reason. Maybe it was just because she was with Kemp Hurley, the guy of her dreams. They had been officially dating for three weeks now and Kristen was so happy. She didn't think they would last that long.

The couple slid into their seat quickly, nearly spilling some popcorn. A couple minutes later, the movie started to play. _Just in time_. Kristen thought as she ate some popcorn. Kemp reached into the huge bucket of popcorn and took some out. He threw some at Kristen's hair and Kristen automatically fired back, erupting into a fit of silent giggles. "Stop it! We're here to watch the movie!" Kristen whispered, turning back to face the screen, ignoring the silly face Kemp was giving her.

Pretty soon, both Kristen and Kemp were bored with the movie, so they decided to spice some things up. They started making out and they were enjoying themselves until someone in the back row yelled, "Hey, you two, down in the front!"

Kristen and Kemp immediately broke apart and faced forward, not daring to do anything like that anymore in the theater. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the movie was over and Kristen and Kemp left the theater in search of a place to have some food. They ended up going to an ice cream and cookie shop. Not the most romantic place to eat, but it was better than nothing and Kristen was fine with it.

"So, what do you want to do after this?" Kemp asked, taking a giant bite of his ice cream.

Kristen shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, either, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Kristen nodded, "Ok, then let's go to my house after this. I just remembered that we have to study for the huge exam in history."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Kemp said, "If I don't study, I'm going to fail."

Kemp and Kristen finished eating their ice cream and they headed to Kristen's home. They headed up to Kristen's room and used their history books to study. Half an hour later, they were halfway through all the material. "Ok, I think we should take a break now." Kristen suggested.

Kemp nodded, "Good point," He got up from Kristen's bed and stretched. "let's go play some soccer."

"Ok, that's a good idea." Kristen said, getting off her bed too and sprinting downstairs with Kemp following right behind her. She slipped on her cleats and grabbed one of the many soccer balls that were lying near the door. She went outside to her backyard and started bouncing the ball on her knees, seeing how many times she could keep bouncing it before it dropped onto the ground. Her record was 69 so far and she wanted to beat it.

_45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51-_ Kemp suddenly swiped the ball away from Kristen. "Hey, I was trying to beat my record!" Kristen complained, giving Kemp a light punch.

Kemp stuck out his tongue at Kristen. "Oh yeah, what's your best?"

"69," Kristen proudly announced, "and yours?'

"75," Kemp bragged, bouncing the soccer ball on his knees.

Kristen crossed her arms, "I am totally going to beat you." She grabbed the ball away from Kemp and kicked it into goal. "Score!"

"Want to play a game?" Kemp asked, fetching the ball.

Kristen nodded, "Of course, I'm going to beat you."

They played for almost an hour of intense soccer and in the end, Kristen won. "Ha, ha, I told you I was going to win!"

"Yeah, but that's only because I let you win." Kemp defended, "I was going easy on you."

Kristen laughed and shook her head, "No way, that was all skill and brains."

"Pssh," Kemp scoffed, "whatever."

Kristen looked down at her watch. It was getting late. "We better finish studying now, it's getting late."

Kemp nodded and the two of them went back inside the house to Kristen's room. They finished studying and then Kemp went home. Kristen went back upstairs to her room and went on the computer, checking her MySpace. There weren't any updates or new messages so she shut down her computer and turned on the T.V. She also got bored of that and just decided to lie on her bed and semi daydream. She remembered that Christmas was coming up and that she needed to get Kemp a gift. She didn't know what to get him so she would have to ask Massie for help and ideas. _What is Kemp going to get me?_ Kristen thought, as she turned on her pink Zune and plugged the earphones into her ears. _Check Yes Juliet_ by We The Kings started playing and soon enough, Kristen fell fast asleep, still dreaming about Kemp.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't that exciting, but I promise that if you review, the next chapter will be totally awesome and full of drama! Something you wouldn't want to miss. REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**pinkharts**


End file.
